Extraordinaire
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Suite à sa rupture avec Ezra, Aria ne va en cours que pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents ou ses amies. Pourtant ça lui est difficile. Difficile de le voir chaque jour sans pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Difficile de devoir être obligée de sourire pour ne pas qu'il voit l'emprise qu'il avait sur son coeur. Jusqu'au moment où ses amies


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Me revoici avec un nouvel OS et surtout un nouvel univers. Je ne suis pas certaine de bien le maîtriser d'où l'OS d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous ! Ne prends pas en compte la saison 4 ni l'arrivée de Malcolm.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche rien en écrivant cette histoire. La chanson provient du film « Comme Cendrillon 3 : Il était une chanson »

**PS** : Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir vu la série pour cet OS. Sachez juste que Ezra est le prof de littérature des filles.

**Extra ordinaire**

Aria regarda son reflet dans le miroir et soupira en voyant son regard triste. Deux mois déjà qu'Ezra l'avait quitté. Soixante jours qu'ils avaient tous deux pris conscience qu'ils ne pouvaient rester ensemble tant qu'elle serait son élève. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait quitter son cours, ils avaient été obligés de faire une pause dans leur histoire. Et elle ne le supportait plus. Ses bras lui manquaient, ainsi que ses baisers mais c'était surtout l'impression d'être invincible quand elle se blottissait contre lui, qui lui manquait le plus. « Et le voir chaque jour en cours, ne m'aide pas, songea-t-elle. Ça en devient douloureux de le savoir si proche de moi mais pourtant si inaccessible. » Son portable sonna et elle ouvrit le message qui émanait de Hanna. « _Allez l'ermite assez hiberné, prépare-toi on sort ce soir. Toi. Moi. Spencer. Emily. Pas de copain, pas de couple et pas de soupirs. Je passe te chercher dans deux heures._ » La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en lisant le message puis répondit. « _Impossible, je ne vis que pour mes soupirs !_ » Son amie ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre. « _Rien à faire. T'as deux heures pour te préparer parce que je t'embarque pour une virée qu'importe ta tenue. Alors troque ton vieux pyjama contre quelque chose de sortable !_ » La jeune femme regarda son écran et lâcha son portable pour observer son armoire. Elle opta pour une tenue passe partout. Un slim noir, une chemise blanche et ajouta un gilet noir rayé de violet. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment mais elle n'avait pas envie de sortir.

« - Hey, tu sors, demanda sa mère en la voyant habillée.

« - Ouais Hanna m'oblige à sortir. On se fait une soirée entre filles visiblement.

« - C'est bien, sourit Ella. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de te voir sans arrêt ici. Si je ne te savais pas célibataire, je parierais que tu sortirais d'une rupture.

« - Ouais, soupira-t-elle en pensant à Ezra. Tu serais d'accord que je me refasse mes mèches roses ?

« - Si ça peut te rendre plus joyeuse… Pourquoi pas. Mais pas de tatouage !

« - Promis, sourit Aria.

Sa mère quitta sa chambre et elle se regarda dans le miroir, en soupirant de soulagement. Visiblement, elle ignorait le cadeau qu'elle s'était offert l'an dernier. « C'est pas le moment de penser à ça, songea-t-elle. » La jeune femme se maquilla rapidement puis se coiffa avant de retourner s'allonger sur son lit, face au plafond.

« - Aria ?

Elle releva la tête en voyant son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Mike ?

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Euh ouais, répondit-elle perplexe. Pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas, depuis quelques jours… Tu ressembles à la Aria d'il y a un an. Quand Alison venait de disparaître.

La jeune femme sentit sa respiration se couper quand son frère reparla de son amie, assassinée un an plus tôt. Le coupable avait certes été arrêté mais ni elle, ni ses amies n'avaient réussi à faire leur deuil. Au contraire, il leurs arrivait encore de parler d'elle, de l'attendre ou de la chercher du regard. La jeune femme secoua la tête et assura à son frère qu'elle allait bien puis se rallongea pour réfléchir. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Ezra. Son regard bleu qui lui avait tout de suite plu. Ces moments où ils se retrouvaient dans son appartement, leurs baisers parfois passionnés, mais le plus souvent tendres. Sans s'en apercevoir, la jeune femme resserra ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se donner l'illusion qu'il était près d'elle, qu'il pourrait la réconforter quand elle avait peur, ou la faire rire quand il comparaît leur couple aux plus grandes tragédies littéraires. Quelqu'un s'assit sur son lit la faisant revenir à elle et elle sourcilla en voyant son frère s'allonger à côté d'elle avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sourit et laissa son frère la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Toute cette douceur lui rappela leur dernière conversation.

_Flash-back_

_Assis tous les deux sur le canapé de l'appartement 3B, ils se regardaient perdus._

_« - Alors c'est vraiment fini, demanda-t-elle en tentant de garder la maîtrise de sa voix malgré les sanglots qui envahissaient sa gorge._

_« - Nous n'avons pas le choix Aria. Tant que je suis ton professeur, je suis en tort et si quelqu'un découvre notre histoire…_

_Il n'alla pas plus loin dans son raisonnement, mais elle comprit toute la menace qu'il cachait. Elle le regarda longuement cherchant une faille dans son regard, sans la trouver puisqu'il baissa les yeux avant._

_« - Ezra, l'appela-t-elle… On peut rester ici. Se cacher et ne se voir que chez toi. Je suis certaine que si on reste prudent, personne ne nous verra… Laisse-nous une chance de préserver notre histoire, plaida-t-elle._

_« - Je ne demande pas mieux Aria mais que diraient tes parents s'ils découvraient notre histoire ? Tes amies ? Tes camarades de cours ?_

_La jeune femme le regarda en se mordant la lèvre mais en voyant son regard décidé, elle comprit que tout était fini et baissa la tête. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes le temps de ravaler son chagrin puis lui refit face._

_« - Ezra ?_

_« - Oui ?_

_« - Accorde-moi une faveur ?_

_« - Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla-t-il en se sentant céder devant son regard larmoyant._

_« - Un dernier baiser. Après je partirais et tu ne me verras plus qu'en cours et quand on se croisera dans les couloirs. Je te le promets._

_« - Je…_

_Il la regarda et détourna le regard quelques instants. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir triste en temps normal mais aujourd'hui, il était la cause de ce chagrin et son cœur se broya. Il revint vers elle, croisa son regard suppliant et prit sa décision. Sans un mot, il se rapprocha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur, chaque jour d'avantage. Aria lui répondit aussitôt et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à s'asseoir sur ses genoux alors qu'il l'enserrait avec force. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et bientôt leur baiser eut le goût salé des larmes qu'elle laissait échapper en sachant que c'était le dernier qu'ils échangeaient. Le manque d'air les sépara et elle chuchota : _

_« - Pourras-tu m'attendre un an ?_

_« - Je crois que je pourrais t'attendre toute ma vie, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

_Elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de répondre à son baiser avec force. L'un et l'autre mirent tout ce qu'ils ressentaient dans cette ultime embrassade et quand l'air les sépara, de nouveau, ils échangèrent un long regard puis elle se leva. Sans un mot, elle prit son sac, ainsi que l'étole qu'elle avait et rejoignit l'entrée pour sortir._

_« - Aria, commença-t-il._

_« - Non tu as décidé qu'on devait cesser de se voir pour notre bien. Le temps que tu seras mon prof, je l'accepte mais s'il te plait ne complique pas mon départ en me retenant, souffla-t-elle difficilement._

_« - Je… D'accord. Au revoir, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à lui chuchoter à l'oreille. A lundi._

_Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il frôla son avant-bras avec douceur puis le regarda._

_« - Je t'aime Ezra… Et je t'attendrais._

_« - Je t'aime aussi Aria, chuchota-t-il avant déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres._

_Se reprenant, elle ouvrit la porte, au moment où il s'écarta d'elle et lui dit au revoir avant de fermer la porte._

_Fin du flash-back_

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement sur le torse de son frère qui fut surpris par ses larmes. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était plus la même ces deux derniers mois mais jamais il n'avait vu sa sœur pleurer. Même lorsqu'Alison avait disparu, ou durant son enterrement, elle était restée stoïque malgré la peine qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. « Je me demande ce qu'elle a, songea-t-il en caressant son dos pour la consoler. »

« - J'espère que t'es prête Aria parce que les filles nous attendent en… Mike, se coupa-t-elle en voyant l'état de sa meilleure amie, tu veux bien aller chercher Spencer et Emily ?

« - Ok.

Il s'éloigna à regret de sa sœur mais nota son geste, pour essuyer ses joues.

« - Navrée, je me remaquille rapidement et…

« - Laisse, je vais m'occuper de toi, lui sourit son amie.

Aussitôt elle rejoignit la salle de bain et revint avec la trousse de maquillage de son amie ainsi que des compresses froides. Elle lui nettoya les yeux avec du démaquillant au moment où leurs deux amies entrèrent dans la chambre. Le temps qu'Hannah s'occupe de leur amie, elles discutèrent joyeusement, tentant de remonter son moral. La brunette sursauta quand elle sentit la compresse froide sur ses yeux mais laissa faire l'experte du groupe.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elles partirent toutes les quatre, dans la voiture de Spencer et prirent la route pour Philadelphie. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles furent au Green Line Cafe.

« - Que fait-on ici, demanda Aria plus que surprise.

« - On se vide la tête, répondit Emily en souriant.

« - Allez ne fais pas la tête Aria, soupira Hanna, on va s'amuser, rire, écouter de la musique et oublier les mecs !

« - C'est quelque chose qui va m'être très facile ça, rit Emily en sortant de la voiture.

Elles rirent de sa grimace amusée, mais la suivirent jusqu'à l'intérieur du bar. Aria sourit en voyant l'ambiance conviviale du piano-bar et suivit ses amies jusqu'à une table de quatre. Spencer commanda quatre sodas puis elles écoutèrent la musique qui passait tout en discutant du passé, de l'avenir, mélangeant souvenirs et rêves.

« - Oh chut, dit-elle soudainement, j'adore cette chanson, expliqua Aria en reconnaissant _Happiness_.

Ce qu'elle leur cacha était que c'était cette chanson dont ils avaient parlé Ezra et elle le soir de leur rencontre. _Elle ferma les yeux le temps de l'interprétation et revint immédiatement au bar alors qu'il lui souriait en lui disant qu'il était professeur de littérature. Ils étaient dans les toilettes, en train de s'embrasser, flirtant gentiment. Ils sortaient du bar main dans la main, avec dans le regard mille promesses qu'ils gardèrent muette ne voulant pas se faire fuir. La musique se termina et elle revint au présent._ Elle l'applaudit chaleureusement en souriant réellement, et le suivit des yeux. Seulement son visage se figea en croisant le regard d'un homme.

…

_Une heure plus tôt…_

Ezra Fitz était chez lui, tournant dans son appartement qu'il finit par trouver trop petit. Prenant une veste, il quitta l'endroit et roula jusqu'à Philadelphie sans but. Il voulait simplement se changer les idées, voir autre chose que les quatre murs entre lesquels il vivait comme un reclus depuis deux mois. Il se gara sur un parking et, moteur éteint repensa à elle. La jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Peut-être trop tôt, surtout trop vite, il le savait mais il avait été incapable de se freiner. La blessure que Jackie lui avait faite en le quittant alors qu'ils étaient fiancés était encore présente lorsqu'il avait rencontré Aria. Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux, il voulait simplement guérir son cœur en lui accordant un moment de repos. Il ne souhaitait pas s'attacher, simplement passer un bon moment. C'est là qu'elle était entrée dans le bar et s'était installée au comptoir où elle avait commandé un café. Il l'avait trouvé mignonne et l'avait rejointe pour discuter. Échanger des propos, peut-être inintéressant, sur la vie, mais surtout ne pas passer la soirée seul dans ce bar. Il n'avait pas grandi à Rosewood mais à Philadelphie même s'il avait fait ses études à Ollis.

Secouant la tête Ezra chassa ses pensées, il ne voulait pas penser à elle ce soir. Il voulait oublier cette jeune femme qui lui manquait. Celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Celle qui était son élève. Celle qu'il pourrait attendre des années, tant elle lui plaisait. Il voulait oublier Aria, et leur relation impossible, aussi il regarda autour de lui. Devant lui, l'enseigne du Green line Cafe clignotait et il décida d'entrer. S'installant au fond, il sourit en entendant deux filles massacrer _Baby One More Time_ sans que ça ne l'ennui. Il n'était pas un grand fan de Britney Spears mais surtout il préférait la littérature à la musique. Il but son café tranquillement, écoutant les personnes chanter, parfois seul, parfois en groupe. Parfois avec un instrument dans les mains, parfois accompagné d'une bande son préenregistrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur des rires féminins et il observa les nouvelles arrivantes entrer avant de déglutir en voyant Aria. La seule fille qu'il voulait oublier ce soir avait justement choisi ce piano-bar pour passer la soirée. Elle semblait bien remise de leur rupture pourtant il savait qu'il en était rien. Quand ils étaient en cours, elle gardait le nez sur sa copie et les rares fois où il avait croisé son regard dans les couloirs, elle semblait se retenir de pleurer. Il décida donc de rester quelques minutes. « Juste pour m'assurer qu'elle va mieux, se promit-il. » Seulement un homme chanta _Happiness_ et il se retrouva dans le bar où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le temps de la chanson il laissa les souvenirs l'assaillir, revivant avec un plaisir presque sadique, chaque moment passé en sa compagnie et lorsque le jeune homme eut terminé son interprétation, il l'applaudit doucement puis fixa son ancienne petite amie. Celle-ci souriait avec chaleur et suivit le chanteur des yeux. Seulement quand elle croisa son regard, il vit son sourire se figer, son regard effrayé et il se demanda si c'était lui qui lui faisait peur ou si c'était le fait qu'elle soit avec ses amies qui l'inquiétait. « Te voilà rassuré, elle fait semblant ce soir, intervint la conscience. Lève-toi tranquillement et quitte le piano-bar comme si de rien n'était. Ne reste pas ! » Sa voix intérieure se fit de moins en moins audible jusqu'à disparaître alors qu'il restait inerte, observant encore et toujours son élève. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public, qu'il y avait d'autres élèves. Plus rien ne comptait que ce regard chocolat aussi triste, ce soir, qu'il était envoûtant.

…

Aria fixa le professeur quelques minutes encore puis détourna les yeux sans que ses amies n'aient vu ce regard. Si elle voulait sauver les apparences, elle ne devait pas réagir. Ni écouter sa conscience qui lui criait de rejoindre Ezra et de se blottir dans ses bras, pour oublier la douleur qu'elle ressentait quand elle était dans son cours. Heureusement Hanna cria qu'elle voulait chanter et prit Spencer par le bras, qui semblait inquiète quant à la suite des évènements. Elle sourit en les entendant chanter _Move Like Jagger_, mais se mit à rire quand elles commencèrent à danser, faisant monter l'ambiance. À plusieurs reprises cependant, Aria observa le fond de la salle et vit qu'Ezra était toujours là, la fixant comme jamais. En se concentrant, elle pouvait sentir son regard brûlant et lorsque ses amies terminèrent leur show, elle se leva et demanda à chanter également, puis rejoignit celui qui avait chanté _Happiness_ pour lui demander sa guitare.

« - Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que ça lui ferait du bien, sourit Hanna en la voyant agir.

« - Je reste persuadée qu'une soirée pyjama à rire comme des folles chez l'une ou l'autre aurait été suffisant, soupira Emily.

« - Le principal c'est qu'elle s'amuse, intervint leur amie. Quant à moi j'ai hâte d'entendre ce qu'elle va chanter.

Les trois se regardèrent et tentèrent de deviner le titre choisie par leur amie qui arriva sur l'estrade.

« - Je… Bonsoir. J'ai écrit cette chanson récemment et ce soir je la joue pour la première fois. Elle est destinée à une seule personne. Le seul garçon qui, d'un sourire, choisit la vitesse à laquelle bat mon cœur. Appelons-le B26, sourit-elle à la blague qu'elle fut la seule à comprendre. J'espère un jour la lui faire entendre, mentit-elle.

Au fond de la salle, Ezra se tendit, comprenant que la chanson était pour lui et appela la serveuse pour payer ses consommations. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce texte, persuadé qu'il leur ferait plus de mal que de bien. Seulement elle commença à jouer avant qu'il n'ait réglé l'addition et il tendit l'oreille pour l'écouter malgré tout. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester mais il voulait entendre sa manière d'écrire. Il la savait douée, ses devoirs étaient souvent irréprochables mais c'était toujours lui qui choisissait le thème de ses dissertations alors que là, il était le sujet du texte.

« - _I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie / Another night putting on a disguise / I wanna tear it off and step in the light / Don't you, don't you?_ (Je suis emprisonnée, je vis dans le mensonge / Une autre nuit portant un déguisement / Je veux l'arracher et marcher dans la lumière / Pas toi, / Pas toi ?)

Il l'observa avec intensité alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien.

« - _So now I'm knocking at your front door / And I'm looking for the right cure / I'm still a little bit unsure / 'Cause I know, / Yeah I know_ (Alors maintenant, je frappe à ta porte / Et je suis à la recherche du bon remède / Je suis encore un peu incertaine / Parce que je sais, / Oui je sais.)

Il la fixa incertaine ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette chanson, qui lui faisait l'effet d'un cri du cœur.

« - _That most people see me as ordinary / But if you look close you'll find I'm very / Interesting and hard to know / You can never tell where this might go / Cos I'm not your average, average person / I don't know much, but I know for certain / But I'm just a little bit extra, extra / I'm just a little bit extra ordinary_ (Que la plupart des gens me voient ordinaire / Mais si tu regardes de près, tu verras je suis très / Intéressante et difficile à connaître / On ne sait jamais où ça peut aller / Parce que je ne suis pas moyenne, une personne moyenne / Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais je sais à coup sûr / Mais je suis juste un peu extra, extra / Je suis juste un peu extraordinaire.)

…

De son côté, Aria se força à observer tout le monde et jeta un long regard à ses amies qui semblaient plus que surprise par les paroles, qui semblaient pourtant lui convenir parfaitement. Durant ce second couplet, elle fixa à nouveau Ezra, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'attendait qu'un pas de lui. Un pas qu'elle pensait qu'il ne ferait pas.

« - _I can see it from the spark in your eyes / You believe in all the things you deny / You wanna fly and leave all you worries behind / Don't you, don't you?_ (Je peux le voir dans l'éclat de tes yeux / Tu crois en toutes ces choses que tu refuses / Tu veux voler et laisser derrière tous les soucis / N'est-ce pas, n'est-ce pas ?)

Son impression devint une certitude et elle fixa ses doigts tout en chantant la suite de sa chanson, inquiète à présent de ce qu'il pensait de son texte. Elle savait qu'il s'était reconnu au moment où elle avait cité le titre de son poème et elle avait peur de son avis, tout autant qu'il avait eu peur du sien.

« - _Well now I'm knocking at your front door / And I'm looking for the right cure / I'm still a little bit unsure / 'Cause I know, / Yeah I know_ (Eh bien maintenant, je frappe à ta porte / Et je suis à la recherche du bon remède / Je suis encore un peu incertaine / Parce que je sais, / Oui je sais.)

Lorsque le dernier refrain arriva, elle se força à relever la tête et fixa toute la salle sans s'arrêter sur les visages. Elle sentit son cœur se briser en le voyant payer sa note avant de partir et si elle eut envie de tout lâcher pour lui courir après, elle termina cependant sa chanson voulant que celle-ci l'accompagne. Qu'elle lui entre dans la tête pour ne plus en sortir.

« - _That most people see me as ordinary / But if you look close you'll find out I'm very / Interesting and hard to know / You can never tell where this might go / Cos I'm not your average, average person / I don't know much, but I know for certain / But I'm just a little bit extra, extra / I'm just a little bit extra ordinary_ (Que la plupart des gens me voient ordinaire / Mais si tu regardes de près, tu verras je suis très / Intéressante et difficile à connaître / On ne sait jamais où ça peut aller / Parce que je ne suis pas moyenne, une personne moyenne / Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais je sais à coup sûr / Mais je suis juste un peu extra, extra / Je suis juste un peu extraordinaire.)

Il ferma la porte au moment où elle jouait les derniers accords puis elle fit face à son public et à ses amies principalement qui l'applaudirent avec chaleur, criant son prénom. Elle sourit, remercia tout le monde et après avoir rendu sa guitare à son propriétaire, rejoignit sa table.

« - Mon Dieu ta chanson est magnifique. Tu l'as écrite pour qui ?

« - Je paris que c'est pour Noel Kahn, affirma Hanna.

« - Non B26 n'est pas Noel, sourit la jeune chanteuse sans pour autant donner l'identité de celui à qui était dédié ce morceau.

« - Aria on est tes amies, tu peux nous faire confiance, assura Emily.

« - Je sais… Mais il y a trop de monde que l'on ne connaît pas ici et j'ai promis à B26 de garder notre histoire secrète. Une promesse ne se rompt pas et vous le savez !

« - En tout cas, ta chanson est vibrante d'amour, intervint Spencer pour la première fois. J'ignore s'il l'entendra un jour mais si c'est le cas, il se rendra compte de ce que tu ressens. Ça ne fait aucun doute !

« - Merci. Je vais croiser les doigts.

Elles sourirent puis reprirent leur soirée qui se termina à minuit. Elles auraient pu rester plus longtemps, seulement elles avaient encore une heure de route pour revenir à Rosewood. Elles payèrent leurs consommations puis montèrent en voiture.

Durant le trajet, Aria prit son portable, pour appeler sa mère quand elle nota qu'elle avait reçu un message provenant d'Ezra. « _Il faut qu'on parle de ta chanson. Quand es-tu libre ?_ » Elle sourit doucement et se promit de lui répondre dès qu'elle serait seule. Revenant à sa première idée, elle appela Ella et la rassura. Elles étaient sur le chemin du retour et serait bientôt à Rosewood.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Hanna proposa qu'elles terminent la soirée chez Spencer mais celle-ci grimaça.

« - Mélissa est à la maison ce week-end. Emily c'est libre chez toi ?

« - Vous connaissez ma mère ! Il aurait fallu prévoir dès le début, pour qu'elle puisse tout préparer, sourit-elle. Hanna, ta mère serait d'accord ?

« - Euh non, en ce moment je n'ai le droit d'inviter personne, soupira-t-elle cachant la liaison que sa mère entretenait avec le lieutenant qui avait arrêté le meurtrier d'Alison.

« - Et chez moi c'est mort, les devança Aria. Mike dort à côté, on ne pourra pas rire !

« - Bon et bien la soirée s'arrête-là, soupira la seule blonde de la bande.

Elle raccompagna tout le monde et lorsqu'Aria fut dans sa chambre, elle prit son portable. « _Quand veux-tu qu'on se voit ?_ » répondit-elle simplement avant de sursauter en entendant son frère rire. Doucement, elle sortit de sa chambre et frappa à la porte de la sienne.

« - Ouais ?

« - Mike ? Tu ne dors pas ?

« - C'est samedi soir Aria. Aucun jeune normal ne dort à une heure du mat', se moqua-t-il.

« - Ok tu fais ton rebelle, sourit-elle.

« - Tu voulais quoi, demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Rien. Juste te dire merci pour tout à l'heure. Et m'excuser d'avoir pleuré sur ton tee-shirt.

« - Pas grave mais… C'était la première fois que je te voyais pleurer, tu sais, dit-il après une petite pause.

« - Je suis navrée, ça n'arrivera plus, je…

« - Non, je ne te le dis pas comme un reproche… Je me demande simplement ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu craques.

« - Si je résume à un chagrin d'amour, tu promets de ne pas en parler aux parents… Ni d'en parler tout court, personne n'est au courant.

« - Pas même tes amies ?

« - Tu plaisantes ? Hanna pense que je suis encore attiré par Noel Kahn, rit-elle.

« - Ok je ne dirais rien… C'est qui ?

« - Ça… C'est un secret mon cher, sourit-elle. Je file au lit. Bonne nuit le rebelle !

« - Bonne nuit la couche-tôt !

Elle le fusilla des yeux puis rit doucement avant de regagner sa chambre au moment où son portable s'alluma. Elle s'y précipita et sourcilla en voyant une réponse à son message. « _Maintenant si t'es de retour ?_ » La jeune femme regarda son écran et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans se faire prendre. « A moins que, songea-t-elle en regardant le mur qu'elle partageait avec son frère. » Elle lâcha, de nouveau, son téléphone et retourna voir Mike. Elle savait qu'il sortait parfois en douce.

« - Hey, désolée de te déranger encore mais… Tu pourrais me couvrir ? Faut que je sorte voir quelqu'un. Les parents ne doivent rien savoir.

« - Et tu vas faire comment avec la porte qui grince ?

« - Aucune idée, admit-elle. Je veux juste savoir si tu me couvres si je trouve un moyen ?

Il sourit et lâchant son portable, il ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« - Passe par là. C'est par là que je pars quand je fais le mur.

« - Euh, bah ok. Je préviens quelqu'un et je reviens… C'est sûr au moins ?

« - Ouais… Mais évite les talons… Faut sauter d'un mètre cinquante, la prévint-il.

Elle acquiesça perplexe et rejoignit sa chambre pour prendre son portable. « _Ok le temps d'arriver et je suis chez toi._ » Elle l'envoya et le glissa dans son sac avant d'enfiler une paire de converses puis retourna dans la chambre de son frère, prenant soin de fermer la sienne. Mike l'aida à passer puis elle atterrit dans le jardin d'un saut au moment où il lui répondait. « _Je passe te chercher. Où es-tu ?_ » Elle sourit et répondit. « _Dans mon jardin. On se retrouve près du banc sous le réverbère ?_ » Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'il lui répondit à l'affirmative. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle monta dans sa voiture, inquiète de la suite de la soirée. Sans un mot, il conduisit jusqu'à chez lui et ils entrèrent dans un drôle de silence.

« - Alors, demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Je survis serait la réponse idéale, admit-elle. Et toi ?

« - Et bien disons qu'à part durant ma première heure de cours, je vais plutôt bien… Pourquoi cette chanson, demanda-t-il abruptement.

« - Tu as bien écrit un poème sur notre histoire, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas écrire une chanson ? J'aurais aimé raconter notre histoire mais elle se finit comme toutes les tragédies que tu lis, soupira-t-elle.

« - Elle n'est pas terminée, soupira-t-il. On doit seulement la mettre en pause le temps de…

Il resta muet quelques instants cherchant ses mots puis elle acquiesça comprenant sa pensée. Ils se turent plusieurs minutes puis elle soupira avant de détourner le regard. C'est à ce moment qu'elle la vit. Une photo d'elle, dans un cadre posé sur son étagère. Elle fixa Ezra puis revint sur le cadre qu'elle retira de sa place pour l'observer inconsciente qu'il ne ratait aucun de ses gestes.

« - Où as-tu eu cette photo, demanda-t-elle étonnée de voir la photo qu'elle avait faite pour le 'yearbook'.

« - Comme tous les enseignants, j'ai un livre où il y a tous mes élèves en photo, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. J'ai simplement fait un agrandissement.

Il sourit en la sentant frissonner alors qu'il frôlait son bras. Incapable de résister, il respira longuement sa peau alors qu'elle s'abandonnait doucement au moment. De peur qu'il s'éloigne, elle prit son bras et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant de poser sa main dessus pour avoir l'illusion qu'il l'enlaçait. La seconde suivante, la prise sur sa taille se raffermit la faisant sourire alors qu'elle fermait les yeux voulant sentir chacun de ses gestes. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans bouger puis doucement elle tourna la tête pour le regarder mais au lieu de ça, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme y répondit aussitôt, posant sa main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser alors qu'il posait son autre main sur sa taille. Vouant rattraper le temps perdu, ils devinrent tous deux plus passionnés dans ce baiser jusqu'à le manque d'air devienne vital.

« - Je le savais que ta chanson enverrait toutes mes résolutions à la poubelle, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche qu'il embrassa aussitôt.

Elle sourit et répondit à son baiser, jusqu'à ce que l'air les sépare à nouveau.

« - Je ne veux plus partir Ezra, chuchota-t-elle. Ces deux mois ont été trop pénibles !

« - Je sens qu'on va tous deux le regretter mais reste, répondit-il sur le même ton. On a tort et on risque gros mais je ne t'empêcherai plus de revenir si tu en as envie.

« - Ne me tente pas, soupira-t-elle, parce que je prendrai tes mots au sérieux et je reviendrai, le prévint-elle.

« - Alors reviens. Cette pause était une erreur. Je sais que je t'attendrais quoiqu'il se passe mais la vie est trop courte pour s'interdire de vivre. Roméo et Juliette l'ont bien compris, ajouta-t-il amusé.

« - Si je me souviens bien, leur histoire s'est terminée tragiquement.

« - Les histoires qui se terminent bien, sont des histoires qui ne sont pas terminées, tu sais ? À la fin, l'un meurt toujours avant l'autre et…

Il ne put aller au bout de sa phrase, qu'elle le bâillonna de sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de sa mort ou d'une rupture obligée. La soirée était légère et elle voulait qu'elle reste ainsi. Demain, ils penseraient aux conséquences. Demain, ils réfléchiraient à comment vivre leur histoire et la cacher. Demain. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant alors qu'elle retrouvait enfin sa place au creux de ses bras. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle à présent.

Ils passèrent une heure à discuter comme avant, comme un couple, sur le canapé, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, puis il vit l'heure.

« - À quelle heure dois-tu être chez toi ?

« - Je devrais y être depuis que j'en suis sortie. J'ai dû faire le mur pour venir te voir, avoua-t-elle.

« - Je te ramène dans ce cas, dit-il en se levant. On continuera cette conversation demain ou dès qu'on pourra se voir c'est promis mais…

« - Chut, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

Il répondit à son baiser qu'il approfondit avant que l'air ne les sépare. Il se leva et rejoignit l'entrée en lui tenant la main, puis ouvrit discrètement la porte pour s'assurer que ses voisins dormaient. Sans bruit, ils se faufilèrent dans le couloir, puis dans la voiture du jeune professeur de littérature qui la reconduisit jusqu'à chez elle. Elle sourit en voyant que la fenêtre de la chambre de son frère était toujours allumée et embrassa Ezra tendrement avant de sortir.

« - Je viendrais te voir dès que je le pourrais, promit-elle.

« - Je t'attendrai, assura-t-il. Bonne nuit Aria.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, chuchotant contre ses lèvres de passer une bonne nuit puis se faufila dans son jardin alors qu'il l'observait escalader la façade de la maison pour entrer dans une pièce éclairée.

…

« - Alors, demanda Mike en la voyant entrer.

« - Alors t'es le meilleur des frères, assura-t-elle. J'ai passé une super soirée. Merci.

« - Pas de problème. En échange, ce passage doit rester secret.

« - Quel passage, demanda-t-elle amusée.

Il sourit puis lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il était fatigué. Aria lui retourna la politesse et rejoignit sa chambre où elle troqua sa tenue contre son pyjama. Prenant son portable elle le posa sur son chevet et allait fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle reçut un message. « _Tu as oublié ton étole. Je la garde en otage. Je t'aime Aria._ » Elle sourit et répondit. « _Tu comptes demander une rançon ? Je t'aime Ezra. A demain._ » Elle envoya le message puis ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Elle eut quand même le temps de penser à sa chanson. Elle avait eu peur de la réaction de son professeur quand elle l'avait chanté, et plus encore quand il lui avait demandé à en parler mais elle ne regrettait en aucun cas ce choix. Grâce à elle, elle avait passé une des soirées les plus belles de sa vie.

…

Et voilà c'est fini. J'espère que pour un premier essai, il a été concluant ? Petite précision, je suis partie dans l'optique que « -A » n'existait pas, afin de garder le côté romantique des belles histoires. =)

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
